Amelia
by The Hope Lions
Summary: A non-fluff sequel to "The Doctor's Rose." Rose and the Meta-Crisis' Tardis is finally done, but they soon find their way back to the original Universe where they meet a Time Lord child named Amelia. Who is this child? And why does the Doctor feel he knows her
1. Chapter 1

I got great feedback for the first one (The Doctor's Rose) so I decided to carry on with the non-fluff sequel. The chapters will be short, but there will be plenty of them. Ph and sorry about the crappy song, I'm no poet.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Song of Dreams

When Rose Tyler awoke she found that the Doctor was shaking with her. Gently waking her husband she wiped the sweat from her brow hoping that he wouldn't know she was having bad dreams again. "Doctor, are you all right?" she whispered?

"I'm fine," he told Rose pulling her closer to him, "Just a nightmare. It's to be expected with all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he must surely have bad dreams."

Rose turned on her side to look at the Doctor as she placed her hand gently placed her hand on his cheek. "What was it about this time?"

Rose couldn't help but worry about the Doctor; this was the third time this week his 2 hours of sleep a night had been filled with nightmares.

"My regenerations, specifically the last one. Also, the ones I'll never live through. He's probably regenerated by now. Granted somewhere I'm walking around with a recorder and somewhere else I'm regenerating for the last time but... he knew his time was coming up."

Rose couldn't help but wonder if her Doctor was glad he had a mortal life, or sad that he'd never get to be a new man again. Over the past year they'd been married he'd opened up a lot, even telling Rose his name on their wedding night as they made love. Still, he hadn't talked much about regeneration and what it felt like which could only mean it was bad.

"The last time... I never asked I was so confused by you changing, what happened?" the question wasn't just to help the Doctor, Rose needed to know for her own nightmare had been about that night too.

The Doctor must have heard the subtle meaning of her words, "You're remembering?" Rose didn't know why he was so worried, but the Doctor's concern terrified her. She'd been right. Whatever killed those Daleks that day wasn't the Doctor's singing; it was her.

"Not really," Rose told him honestly, "It's just. You remember when I told you I heard a singing. I'm remembering the song. Before I only heard it in my dreams but now... I can still hear it even though the dreams over." What was wrong with Rose? She couldn't help but worry how much her song reminded her of what the Doctor had said of the Master's drumbeat.

"What's it saying?" he asked sitting up with worry. Rose scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I can't understand the words."

"Can I?" the Doctor asked holding out his hands. Rose hated it when he searched her brain for things, it felt like he'd see something he shouldn't. Still the Doctor spoke every language and Rose wanted to know what the song said so she agreed. Gently placing his fingers on her temples the Doctor delved into Rose's mind to listen.

Quickly the Doctor released his fingers in surprise. "No," he muttered forgetting Rose was there like he often did.

"Doctor? What's it saying? What language is it even in?"

"It's... it's in Gallifreyan. It's just a lullaby, I sung to you while you were unconscious that's all." Rose didn't believe him. Maybe,this regeneration would have sung a lullaby to a sleeping Rose, but the ninth never would.

"Doctor, I know you're lying. What's the song saying? It's in my mind I deserve to know what's saying!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't tell you. Our lives our complicated. Yours, mine, his, Donna, Jack, we all have things we shouldn't remember and are hidden from our memories for a reason. I can't I can't tell you. I'm sorry Rose but I can't risk losing you."

Rose didn't understand. What had happened that night and why did Rose's memories of it have to be hidden like Donna's? "Can, can you tell me anything?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor told Rose kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to go and check on the TARDIS, she should be ready any day now."

Rose wanted to fight him, she wanted to demand answers, but she knew that if it meant protecting Rose he'd leave her in the dark forever. Still she hadn't expected to fall asleep as he climbed from their bed but she was soon out like a light.

_My gentle angel_

_my falling star_

_I've known you always_

_we've gone so far. _

_I know your future,_

_we've done the past._

_Rose's heart will save you,_

_though your time is ending._

_My little thief,_

_you'll see me again though_

_your Bad Wolf should never rise again._

_But if I do,_

_Rose will be fine._

_For the Songs will save her,_

_until you both die._

The ancient Gallifreyan song played inside Rose's head as her Bad Wolf took care of the flower and her thief.


	2. Chapter 2 She's Dead

I know these are short chapters... but I like short chapters, short chapters are cool. Also, I can't resist a good cliff hanger even with the next chapter being written tonight.

* * *

Chapter 2

She's Dead

When Rose awoke again to find the Doctor stroking her blonde locks she knew something was wrong. "Doctor? What's the matter?" Rose couldn't help but think of the last time she'd seen that crushed face on the Doctor. It had been over a 1/2 year since the night Rose and his hearts broke, the night they found out that despite the meta-crisis the Doctor and Rose couldn't have kids.

For as long as she could remember she'd wanted children and the Doctor's children... she couldn't imagine anything better. Still, if Rose was devastated the day she found out they'd never live their dream, the Doctor was destroyed. Rose couldn't imagine what could have happened now to rival the sorrow in the Doctor's heart when he learned he still wasn't genetically capable of having children with the woman he loved.

"Rose, Rose, I'm so sorry. I thought..." the Doctor's voice cracked, "We both thought that having been grown in this Universe the Tardis would be able to draw power from this Universe, but she can't. She's dead Rose and I don't have any regeneration energy to give her. I'm so sorry I promised you the stars but once again you can't have them."

Rose was crushed, but what hurt the most was that the Doctor seemed to think she loved him less without the stars. "Doctor, it's okay. I always knew there was a possibility of this happening. We can... we can just do the domestic then. You keep teaching at the University, I'll go to college get my degree... maybe we can even adopt a child. It's okay. I love you and any life with you I know I'll love. It's you I'm worried about. You're not used to this life on a long-term basis, are you okay?"

"Oh Rose," the Doctor told her as he sat besides her, "All I want is my life with you, the stars are only an added bonus that I don't need."

"Then, then we're okay?" Rose asked trying not to show the Doctor how disappointed she was. She loved the Doctor stars or not, but she loved the stars too.

"Yeah, we're okay. And Rose," the Doctor's mischievous grin returned.

"Yeah?"

"I... I like the idea of adopting. You'll be a wonderful mum."

Rose smiled, "I'd better be. This isn't even your first time and I'm sure you'll be rubbish."

"You want to bet on that?" the Doctor asked eyebrows raised.

"What we betting?" Rose challenged.

"Let's see... If I win, I get you... and if I lose I get you anyways."

Rose pulled her husband into a deep kiss, which of course is when everything went wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wolf's Return

Chapter 3

The Wolf's Return

"Rose, Rose are you okay?" the Doctor cried shaking his collapsed wife. He didn't know what to do! One minute they were kissing and the next she just collapsed! What had he done now to hurt her?

"She'll be fine," the voice came from Rose's mouth, and sounded just like Rose, but the Doctor knew it wasn't his wife speaking. No! How was it even possible? It had been years since the Daleks invaded Satellite 5! After all this time how could she return now? Why would she return now? She loved Rose almost as much as the Doctor, why would she ever want Rose hurt?

The Doctor's worst fears were realized when Rose stood and turned towards him eyes shining a brilliant gold. The Bad Wolf had returned.

"GET OUT OF ROSE BEFORE YOU KILL HER! SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT AND YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!"

"And I do not plan to. I can not last in this Universe for long and I can last in my flower for even a shorter time," the Bad Wolf told the Doctor calmly oblivious from his desire to strangle her. The only thing that kept the Doctor from doing so was fear of hurting Rose wherever she was locked inside her mind.

"YOU'RE KILLING HER! PLEASE!"

The Bad Wolf shook Rose's head, "My little thief I know you so well. I am not just the Time Vortex, I'm a piece of your TARDIS' Time Vortex. I have the energy to bring your new TARDIS to life. I will not have to hide dormant in my little flower's head, I will flourish in a home of my own."

Of course! The Bad Wolf belonged in a machine, not Rose's precious human body. "Come, quickly before it's too late."

The Doctor ran like he had never run before to the abandoned warehouse a block away where the TARDIS had been growing; he couldn't waste time getting the Bad Wolf from Rose. When they arrived the Doctor easily saw the raging fever the Bad Wolf caused inside Rose. He couldn't help but wonder if all of time and space was worth risking Rose like this and worth hurting her, but the Bad Wolf had already decided and he could do nothing but save them both now.

The Doctor quickly opened the Tardis doors not even thinking about how odd the machine looked without its Police Box exterior. "Go, get out of her!" he cried to the Wolf as Rose's body collapsed into his waiting arms, "Please, quickly before she dies!"

"You must open the machine, I can not get in! Quickly before my flower fades!"

The Doctor gritted his teeth as the Bad Wolf accused him of hurting Rose. How dare she after all this.

At a lighting pace the Doctor opened up the machine and knew instantly that it was working. The light rapidly began to flow from Rose into the Tardis' heart and the Doctor confident in Rose's survival for the first time breathed a sigh of relief. As he watched the magnificent liquid gold flowing in a river to the Tardis' heart he listened to the Gallifreyan words being spoken. Most were just non-sense playbacks of things he's said over time, but it was the Bad Wolf's last words before she closed the Tardis' heart that terrified the Doctor even more than Rose's still present fever.

"You will find your answers in the Song."

Why did he know as he held Rose awaiting her awakening, that the Song had a capital S?


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome Home

Chapter 4

Home Again

Rose awoke for the first time in weeks without singing in her mind. _What happened now?_ Last she remembered the Doctor and her were kissing. Looking around, Rose found herself sitting on a coach in the new-TARDIS console room. Lights flashed along the main console and joy overtook Rose like lighting. "You've got her working!"

"You're awake!" he cried.

"What happened? Last thing I remember..."

"Nothing you need to know. Just more stuff to forget," the Doctor cut Rose off gently. She sighed. Of course. She hated when the Doctor couldn't tell her things even if it was for her own good. Still, they were married! How could he keep secrets after all this time? He must have sensed her unease, "Really Rose, it's nothing important. All you need to know is that you're absolutely fantastic! You got her working because you're just so fantastic."

Rose couldn't help it, she loved it when he used the word fantastic. It reminded her of slitheen and gas mask children along with dancing and laughter."So... where are we going?"

"No idea!" he cried giddy as a kid in a candy store. "I just set her free to bring us somewhere awesome. Hope that's okay with you."

"Somewhere awesome," Rose muttered, "I think I can handle it. I'm just wondering if you'll be such a trouble magnet now that you're part human." Rose didn't hate the trouble, it definitely didn't take away from the good, but avoiding whatever monsters this Universe had might be a good idea.

"Trouble is in my name," he smiled sneakily.

Rose rolled her eyes. As much as it seemed that way trouble actually wasn't in his name. Rose was about to say something snarky back when she found herself flown across the teal Tardis into the cold steal wall. "What's happening? I feel like we're falling out of the Time Vortex again!" Rose cried referring to how they ended up in their Universe originally.

The Doctor's expression was grim and fear burned in his eyes, "That's because we are! I should have known this would happen!" Rose knew the Doctor was furious with himself for some reason but Rose didn't have time to comfort him.

"What is happening. Doctor!"

"The power for this Tardis comes from my old Tardis. It's the wrong kind of energy for Pete's Universe and... and she's following her basic instinct to go home for repairs!"

"You don't mean..." The TARDIS's repair shop was long gone stuck in a time lock forever.

"It's impossible," he cried though Rose could tell he was convincing himself along with her, "Gallifrey is gone, even she can't get there. But... she's doing her best. She's bringing us home, to the real Universe. " Just as the Doctor finished the TARDIS leveled out and Rose carefully made her way over to him despite the mechanics blocking her path. "I'm sorry Rose, but it seems we're home again."

Rose wasn't so sure; she'd spent the last 5 years in Pete's Universe with her mum and Tony. Was that Universe any less home than this? "God. We're not getting back are we." Rose might have chosen the Doctor over her family long ago, but knowing the permanence of their separation now killed her. They'd never know. Tony would grow up thinking his favorite Auntey and Uncle just got up and left well Jackie would fret until her death for her daughter never to come home. "Doctor... last time, when we were separated... you burned up a sun to say goodbye... do you think?"

He came over to hold his wife close, " I'm sorry Rose, the cracks were still open then. There is no way we can get a message through now. I... I called your mum well you were out and told her we were leaving... she'll probably just think we've gotten the timing wrong again and will show up years late again."

Rose didn't believe it. Knowing her mum when they didn't return she'd think the Daleks had gotten to them. She'd never know that they were alive and well once again in the Universe where she was born. Rose should have been happy to be home again, but the Universe felt as alien to Rose now as Pete's world had when she first got stuck there. Why did they have to try to have the stars? Why couldn't they just be happy with what they had? Rose had everything-money, the Doctor, Tony, her dead dad. Now, all she had was a strange Universe, a meta-crisis Doctor, and a knock-off TARDIS.

Rose didn't want to think about it, but she knew it was true. She loved her Doctor, but he wasn't even the real Doctor just like her TARDIS wasn't even a real TARDIS that could keep them in the right Universe for Pete's sake!

Rose couldn't help it, she started to cry. The only time since she got her Doctor back that she'd cried of sadness of frustration was when she was told her and the Doctor would never have kids. She wanted them so badly, especially now that she didn't even have their family, but it would never happen. To make it worse Rose realized that here they couldn't even adopt! How were two people who didn't exist supposed to adopt a child? It just wasn't fair.

Rose loved the Doctor, she really did, but in moments like this she wished she'd never met them. At least before him she'd gotten what she deserved-a minimum-wage job for the high school drop out and a boyfriend she'd just end up marrying because she needed someone and he was willing. That had been all Rose'd deserved then, but now... now she'd saved every single Universe a million times and still she didn't have anything! Why? Why?

"Rose," the Doctor came next to his broken-down wife and ran his hand through her sun-streaked locks. "It's going to be okay. We can go find Mickey. Won't it be fun to see Rickey the idiot again. And... then we can find the Doctor, the real Doctor. He can help us, he'll know what to do.

Rose didn't believe that. Both Doctor's shared a mind. If her beloved Doctor didn't know how to fix this mess he wouldn't either. "Welcome home," Rose muttered, "Welcome back to Hell."


	5. Chapter 5 Demon's Run

Chapter 5

Demon's Run

"So... where are we now?" Rose asked after the few minutes she needed to regain her composure.

The Doctor made his way over to the scanner and looked at it intently, "That's not possible. It can't be!"

Rose dashed to his side and looked at the scanner herself forgetting that everything was in Gallifreyan which despite the Doctor's lessons she still couldn't read. "Why isn't it possible? Doctor where are we?"

Worry lines creased his face as he spoke solemnly, "I've been all over the Universe in many times; I'm bound to hear stories about myself. There was one legend that I could never get out of my head. It said there was a base called Demon's Run where a child precious to the Doctor would be fought for. There even was a poem to go with it. Something like Demons run when a good man goes to will fall and drown the sun,When a good man goes to dies and true love lies,Night will fall and the dark will rise,When a good man goes to war. something count the cost the battle's won but the child is lost. I... I never found out if it was true or who the child was that would be lost... The thing is... this is the 59th century, and I heard the legend in the 53. There's no way this could be the day the child was fought over because one, I don't know any children, and two it's far too late in the time stream. The other Doctor would have fought here years ago. If it's true I mean."

Rose couldn't understand why he seemed so worried. If the danger had already passed and the child, whoever he or she was had already been lost, then there was nothing here now but answers and maybe clues to where the Doctor went after here. They needed to find a version of the Doctor who knew of the meta-crisis and if Rose's Doctor didn't remember this battle, then the Doctor didn't fight it before Rose's Doctor was created. "Well then," Rose told him trying to forget her own loss, "Let's go and see what we can find on Demon's Run where a good man goes to war."

The Doctor looked apprehensive, but he knew this was their best shot at answers so he gently landed the TARDIS in a hallway on the station below. "I wonder who the good man was." The Doctor told her as he turned the TARDIS invisible so, if any Doctor haters were still around, they wouldn't be caught.

Rose looked at her Doctor and shook her head; how could such a brilliant man be so thick? "Um, I don't know maybe you? You're a good man."

The Doctor gave Rose an incredulous look clearly thinking otherwise. "I've told you what I've done. I've told you about all the lives I've destroyed, yet you still think I'm a good man?"

Rose nodded with a 'obviously' look on her face, "Honestly Doctor. Everything you've ever done has been for the overall good of the Universe. If you never ended the Time War I'd never have even been born! You've made hard decisions, but in the end you've always done what's right for the greater good." Rose knew that the Doctor got into states like this sometimes, but she just couldn't understand why he had to be so hard on himself.

"Not always," he sighed, "What about that time I opened the doors in Utah and almost unleashed a Dalek on the world? Just to save you. That wasn't exactly for the greater good."

Rose squeezed his hand tightly knowing that they should never have landed in a place that made the Doctor think about himself, "But the Dalek didn't kill anyone else. No one got hurt because of you. " Rose didn't say that everyone who died that day died because of her. The Doctor told her over and over that it wasn't her fault, but Rose knew that if she hadn't touched the Dalek no one would have died that day. Those deaths were on her hands, not the Doctor's, even if he wanted to believe that to be true. Sometimes Rose wondered if he felt every death ever to be his fault. When you have a time machine and could technically save anyone, why should a single person ever die? The weight of a Time Traveler's life is too heavy to be carried by one, and that's why the Doctor had Rose. She held the sky up with him.

Shaking away the wax covering on his eyes the Doctor opened the Tardis door, "Welcome Rose Tyler to Demon's Run. Where a good man went to war."

A smiling Rose stepped out the door and only had a second to notice the Tardis' exterior with a working chameleon circuit before she felt herself knocked to the ground by a tiny, but powerful force.

Looking up Rose saw a girl, probably 10 years old, standing nervously hoping from one foot to the other. The Doctor stood behind her unsure what to do, so Rose forced herself back on her feet as the child spoke.

"I don't know you which means you're not one of them. They don't know I'm gone yet but they will. You've got to hide me!"

"Doctor could this possibly be the child from the legend?" Rose asked stepping protectively in front of of her.

The Doctor ignored Rose's question but instead bent down to the little pig-tailed brunette's level, "Of course we'll hide you. Step right inside this teleport pod and you'll be safe." He expertly opened the doors with a snap that caused the girl's blue eyes to go wide. "What's your name?"

As she followed the Doctor and the little girl into the TARDIS Rose could tell the child was struggling to remember her name. How horrible! At 10 years old if she didn't know her name she must have been a prisoner all her life.

"I don't remember. I think they called me their little Lady. But... I heard them say a name once and I think it's mine. Amelia. Amelia Susan. That's a name right?"

"Let me tell you something Amelia Susan," the Doctor told her with an easy smile now that they were safe in the TARDIS console room. "My name is the Doctor and that's my wife Rose. This machine is called a TARDIS and if all those can be names then Amelia Susan is a splendid one. Why don't you head down that hall and go into the second room on your left. Do you know your left and rights?" Amelia held up her left hand in an L to show that she did. "Good, second room on the left you'll find a wardrobe. Inside you'll find plenty of clothes that will fit you and you can get out of those dirty overalls. How does that sound."

Amelia gave a wide grin with teeth missing before dashing off at the Doctor's directions. Rose couldn't help but find it odd that she hadn't commented on the TARDIS' size or seemed scared to be alone with two strangers. Who was this little girl?

"Doctor, did we just kidnap a child?"

"No," the Doctor turned to Rose and she was surprised to find tears in his eyes. "We just kidnapped a girl who's my responsibility."

"Why's that?" Rose asked scared for the first time in a very long time.

"Rose, I can hear her hearts, she has two. That little girl isn't just a little girl. She's a Time Lady, and I think I just might know her."


	6. Chapter 6 Time Lords and Gallifrey

I know the last chapter didn't make much sense, but, hopefully, this one is better.

* * *

Chapter 6

Time Lords and Gallifrey

Rose couldn't believe her ears. It wasn't possible. Every Time Lord and Lady died during the Time War at the Doctor's hands? How had someone, a child at that, managed to escape? "Do...Doctor. What do you mean? How can she be a Time Lady? She's just a child and they're all dead."

"Well, technically, she's Gallifreyan, but probably not a Time Lady. It's... complicated," the Doctor's voice was cool, but Rose could feel the storm brewing inside the Oncoming Storm.

"Well uncomplicate it because I want to know!" Neither Rose nor the Doctor had noticed Amelia return in a a casual pair a jeans and a pink tee-shirt. Now that they were in the Time Vortex and away from trouble Rose took the opportunity to study the child. Her brown hair was curly like a natural afro and held natural blonde hi-lights. She stood about 5 feet tall, which, if Rose remembered properly, was quite tall for her age. Now that Amelia had shed her baggy overalls Rose was startled to find the little girl's ribs poking through; Amelia was starving.

"Amelia? Are you hungry?" Amelia shook her head just as her stomach grumbled, "Why don't I go and cook some lunch well the Doctor explains what he

meant."

As his wife threw him under the bus by leaving the room the Doctor prepared what he was going to say to Amelia, the first non-evil Gallifreyan he'd seen in years. "Well" he told the girl who sat awkwardly on the TARDIS couch, " The planet I came from was called Gallifrey. On this planet lived a race called Gallifreyans. Certain Gallifreyans were exposed to this thing called the Time Vortex which... changed them. They got smarter and gained the ability to see time not as a line, but a big ball of wibbly, wobbly, timey wimey stuff. Those people were called Time Lords because they could see all of time and understand it. Well, at this time Gallifrey was divided. Many Gallifreyans wanted to become Time Lords, but others rejected the idea. Those Gallifreyans who didn't want to become Time Lords left Gallifrey. Many years after that the Time Lords died during a great war, but the Gallifreyans didn't. When I went in search of the Gallifreyans, who were as close to family as I had then, I discovered they'd broken across the Universe mingling with other species. You'll always know a Gallifreyan by their two hearts though and only Gallifreyans can become Time Lords. There probably can be Gallifreyan hybrids who can gain the ability to regenerate by being exposed to the Time Vortex, but they'll never understand time like a TimeLord. You're Gallifreyan, I can tell by your two hearts. So, if you want, I could help you become a Time Lord."

"But you only have one heart," Amelia reminded him to the Doctor's surprise. How did she know?

"Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly a Time Lord anymore. I have a human body, but a Time Lord mind," the Doctor felt awkward explaining his messed up existence and just hoped Amelia wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Then you're not the real Doctor are you. You're the Meta-Crisis one who's supposed to be trapped in an alternate Universe with Rose Tyler." Surprise filled the Doctor; how in the Universe could she know that? "They taught me about you. I'm supposed to kill you. Not you... that's why I haven't, but the other you, the real you. They tried before with another girl, Melody Pond, but she betrayed the Silence when she fell in love with the Doctor and didn't kill him. The Doctor is a danger to the Universe. He needs to die for it to live."

The Doctor glanced at the little girl fear spreading through his veins like fire. This wasn't Amelia talking, he knew that for sure. The Silence, whoever they are, must have spent the last 10 years of her life brainwashing her into thinking that the Doctor was evil. Their job couldn't be that difficult. Sure, he did great things for the good of the Universe, but if you look at all the lives he destroyed in the process it wasn't hard to convince an impressionable child that he was evil. Maybe, to some, he was. The Daleks certainty didn't think him to be all that good.

"Lunch is ready, "Rose called breaking the awkward silence and Amelia's trance. Dashing off like the child she was Amelia left the slower Doctor to wonder about how he could break Amelia's trance. The real Doctor would know what to do, after all he did it once with Melody Pond, but it would be too dangerous for him to meet the Gallifreyan child who wanted him dead.

As the trio sat eating Rose's famous Mac-and-Cheese Amelia finally answered the question on where to go from here, "I am a Time Lady though, not Gallifreyan. I know because I can regenerate and I get time. Like I know this moment is fluxing, but when you saved me, that was fixed. "

Rose's mouth literally dropped open imagining the small child regenerating. Was she really older than she seemed? "When.. when did you regenerate? How old are you?"

"I'm 11," Amelia told them proudly, "The Silence wanted to test my regeneration as a weapon so they shot me, it really hurt, but then I regenerated and looked a year younger. I like this body better, the other one was too small."

Sympathy swelled inside the Doctor as he remembered the pain of his first regeneration. Getting shot to death was bad enough, but regenerating was having every cell in your body torn to pieces and then reconstructed in a matter of seconds. He'd face the pain of death as many times as Jack if it meant he didn't have to regenerate ever again. Shaking the thought from his mind the Doctor realized he never could regenerate again. Sometimes that happened, his mind forgot that he was a meta-crisis and he thought as the Doctor again. He always thought as the Doctor, but in those moments the slowness of his body left him and he could feel his duel hearts again.

"I like this body too, you're very pretty," Rose told Amelia causing the Doctor to smile. Despite the grim circumstances surrounding Amelia, her presence was giving Rose the opportunity to be a mother just like she always wanted. He knew they needed to find Amelia's real parents, who could only be Gallifreyan, but it broke his heart to imagine Rose losing the child she was quickly falling for.

Still, danger could lurk in Amelia, and the Doctor needed a lab, and a Time Lord expert (or as close to one as possible).

"So, Rose, how do you feel about meeting the Brigadier and a younger Sarah Jane and me? We're going to UNIT."

* * *

I know you may be thinking that them meeting 3 and Sarah Jane would cause a paradox because older Sarah Jane did not know the 10th Doctor, but I, of course, have an explanation. I truly, truly, hope you're enjoying.


	7. Chapter 7 Trensalor

Okay, okay, I know I promised 3 and Sarah Jane/ the Brigadier but I just don't know them well enough to write as them. We will be going to Torchwood instead if you're curious.

* * *

Chapter 7

Trensalor

"Doctor? Is it smart to bring her to UNIT? From what you've told me they're a lot like Torchwood and they didn't exactly like you." Rose was worried about Amelia. If things went wrong and she ended up a lab rat again it would be all Rose and the Doctor's fault.

"Oh that's just the new UNIT. Don't worry the Brigadier loves me, and I'm not going to dissect her." Rose saw Amelia flinch at the the word dissect and went to scold her husband. He was scaring her. However, as always, he anticipated her question and whispered his response in Rose's ear, "I know I'm being harsh but she needs a good dose of fear. She doesn't even seem fazed by the fact that she's travelling around with a copy of the man she's supposed to kill who just happened to save her from being a prisoner to the people who want her to kill me, him. She needs to know that this is dangerous!"

"But she's just a kid!" Rose reminded him. Sure, she was a Time Lady, but she was 11 years old! If she had to worry about murder and kidnapping the least they could do was not terrify her with the idea of dissection.

"I know, and by Time Lord standards she's a newborn, but we need to figure this out before she hurts someone. Hopefully, she's only programmed to kill a certain regeneration of the Doctor, but I've still programmed the TARDIS to bring us to a time when I wasn't at UNIT but the Brig was. If she kills a regeneration of me before my meta-crisis she'll be creating a paradox large enough to rip a hole in not only this Universe but ever other one too!"

_And you'll be gone._ Rose didn't say the words but she knew them to be true. Still, it wouldn't really matter. The Doctor saved the Universe daily. If an incarnation of him was never born the Universe would probably have died long before Rose could be born. "I know she's dangerous, but she is still a girl. Just remember that as you run your tests." Rose told him kindly.

"I girl who wants to kill me," the Doctor reminded Rose through clenched teeth. He spoke too loud though and a startled Amelia heard his words and looked crestfallen.

"I told you, I don't want to kill you. Only the 11th Doctor needs to die. As close in his time stream to Trensalor as possible! The Silence doesn't want to punish the Universe, but the Doctor is too dangerous. The Silence will fall when the question is asked. If I don't kill the Doctor silence will fall over all the Universe!" Amelia sounded idealistic and brainwashes, but whatever Trensalor was it clearly sparked true fear inside the girl. Rose looked over at the Doctor for an apology, but found him sheet white with worry.

"Doctor, what's wrong? What's Trensalor?" Rose prompted not sure if she wanted to know the answer. The Doctor didn't get scared. Rose couldn't remember ever seeing him scared, so how was it possible for him to be white as a ghost now at the word Trensalor.

"It... it's one of those stories I was talking about. Impossible of course, there is no way it's possible for it to be true. I must be dying all over the Universe and coming back, my time line being re-written. So Trensalor... "

"Dy... dying? What does Trensalor have to do with you dying?" Rose's voice stuttered as she tried to get the words out. She had accepted long ago that her, human, Doctor would die, but imagining the Time Lords truly dying for the last time was impossible. The whole idea was impossible.

"Well some say I died on Trensalor... but most just agree that that.. that's where I.. he... is buried. The Doctor's grave lies on Trensalor."

The Doctor had a grave. Sure, everyone has a grave in the end, but for Rose imagining the Doctor's grave was impossible. He always has been and will be for long after she's gone. "But if Trensalor is where he's buried, then he's dead. Why does he need to be killed before going there. I don't understand?" Rose's question was directed towards Amelia who just shook her head and curled up into a ball on the TARDIS control room couch.

"It doesn't matter because you Amelia Susan, will NOT be killing the Doctor. Killing the Doctor is not doing the Universe a favor do you understand that?" The Doctor's voice was penetrating, but Amelia's eyes held a gloss of confusion. Whoever brainwashed the small girl had done a real number on her. Almost like they'd learnt from the mistakes of the other girl who had fallen in love with the Doctor.

Jealousy flashed in Rose's mind as she thought of that other girl. Sure, everyone he meets loves the Doctor, but Amelia sounded like the Doctor had a romantic relationship with this girl that went too ways. Sure, Rose had her Doctor and she wouldn't give him up for everything, but the idea that the real Doctor has moved on still stings.

"Amelia. The other girl. The one who fell in love with the Doctor. Tell me about her." Rose asked both trying to get Amelia out of her trance and curious for information.

"Her name was Melody Pond. She was the Child of the TARDIS having been conceived inside the Doctor's by his two companions Rory and Amy Pond. Her mother was kidnapped while she was still pregnant and replaced my a Flesh version of her. Eventually Amy was saved by the Doctor and her husband, but the Silence took Melody with them and raised her to kill the Doctor. She fell in love with him though and the two outsmarted the Silence. Now I have to finish the job."

Amelia no longer sounded like the young girl she seemed to be. She sounded like the psychopath she really was.

* * *

I wonder... You have figured out who Amelia is right? It's kind of obvious to me, but I don't want to spoil the suspense TOO quickly if it isn't obvious to everyone else too. Hope you're enjoying. Reviews make me write faster.


	8. Chapter 8 Torchwood

Chapter 8

Torchwood

"Alrighty then, we're here. Oh and Amelia."

"Yes Doctor?" she replied a child again.

"Try not to shoot anyone." Rose could hear the humor in his voice, but Amelia was clearly upset. Getting down to her level Rose looked the little girl in her brown eyes and spoke.

"Amelia. He's just worried about you okay? I know he can seem mean sometimes, but he does care. You can't blame him for getting upset when in his mind you want to kill him." Amelia tried to interrupt but Rose just shushed her like she would Tony. "I know you don't want to kill him, but the Doctor doesn't and he's scared for you okay? "

Amelia nodded in reply, but Rose wasn't satisfied. She could already feel herself falling in love with the lost child, but wondered what complications there would be having her around the Doctor. _You're getting ahead of yourself_ she realized _you have to find her real parents and return her. They must be worried sick. _Still... if she really was a Time Lady then she couldn't possibly have parents... could she? If one Time Lord survived like the Doctor maybe others did too. Hope flared inside Rose but she didn't share it. The Doctor would probably be just as devastated if others existed then if they didn't. Rose was starting to piece together the nasty Time War and the change the Time Lord's underwent by the end. One thing she knew for sure was that Time Lords weren't all like he Doctor; they weren't all good.

Rose followed Amelia and the Doctor out of the TARDIS. Sunlight glared Rose's eyes long enough to hear the Doctor grumbling about an unreliable TARDIS before she could see where they were.

It certainly wasn't UNIT. No, Rose recognized the city and it certainly wasn't the home of UNIT.

"We're in Cardiff. How the heck did we end up in bloody Cardiff?" The Doctor moaned.

"Your TARDIS brought us here for a reason. Probably to go to Torchwood," Amelia suggested. Rose wondered how she knew about the TARDIS being alive before she remembered that Amelia probably knew more about the Doctor then Rose herself.

"Torchwood was in London, not Cardiff," Rose told her but the Doctor had already set off in a specific direction. Quickly Rose remembered Jack mentioning he was running Torchwood 3 in Cardiff. For some reason the TARDIS felt Jack would be more help to them than UNIT. Rose wasn't complaining, she missed Jack more than she missed even Mickey while stuck in the alternate reality. She'd never forget the day she found out that he was the Face of Boe, and Rose, while she didn't know how, knew she was responsible for his extended life.

Rose checked her watch the Doctor designed to automatically adjust to wherever they were in time. "Doctor! It's 2009! Only a few days after we brought Earth home. Though it had only been a year for Rose, it felt like the girl who'd saved the Earth that day was much younger than the motherly Rose who stood there now protecting Amelia.

Amelia looked amazed, and Rose realized she'd probably never been to Earth. "Too bad your first place on Earth can't be London. Now that's a sight." Rose told her gently. Amelia smiled weakly, clearly overwhelmed by the city in repair after moving across the Universe only 2 days before.

Rose had to jog and Amelia was all out running to keep up with the Doctor's long-legged pace. Rose couldn't help wondering if he was in a hurry to get rid of Amelia or just the danger she presented.

Eventually, just when Rose was about ready to call it quits, the Doctor slowed to a stop. He motioned for them both to stand on the sidewalk with him before he soniced the ground.

The ground lurched from beneath Rose and she felt herself stumble before being steadied by the strong arms of the Doctor, "I'm sorry." he whispered in Rose's ear before straightening her out. Rose didn't understand what he was sorry for? Getting them thrown from their Universe, finding Amelia, being in Cardiff, or something else entirely. Rose knew she knew the Doctor better than anyone else in the Universe, but she still only understood a fraction of what went on in that man's the elevator lowered, Rose realized they were descending into Torchwood Cardiff. _Nice toy you've got here Jack._ Rose thought with a smile.

As soon as they could see the ground. Rose realized they had 5 flabbergasted people staring at them. "Jack! Mickey!" she cried with joy. She'd known it hadn't been long since Mickey decided to stay here, but he never imagined that Martha and him would still be with Jack at Torchwood.

"Rose Tyler and Doctor. What are you doing here?" Captain Jack asked amused. "And um... are you the real Doctor or... it's been a long week."

Rose understood that Jack was asking if the Doctor standing in front of him was the real Doctor or a meta-crisis without spoiling the existence of the meta-crisis if this was an earlier version of him. Time was too complicated.

"Never mind that, " Mickey said gruffly, "Who's the kid?" No one else had noticed Amelia before in their surprised state and Rose smiled inwardly at the thought of Mickey being useful. he really had changed.

"This is Amelia, and yes Jack, it's the meta-crisis Doctor... it's a long story, but the result is that we're back, in this reality, and in our minds it's been a year since the stolen planets." Rose told them.

"Never mind that, "Martha interrupted true to form, "Is that a diamond I see on you finger? Are you two engaged?"

The Doctor smiled triumphantly at Mickey letting him know that he'd won, but let Rose, embarrassed, answer the question. "It's my wedding ring... the Doctor and i got married."

Rose didn't know who looked the more disappointed Mickey or Jack, and Rose knew all too well that Jack was more upset about the Doctor being off the market than Rose.

"Wait. Doctor. Did you say this girl is Amelia. Amelia Susan?" Jack asked after a minute.

"Yeah... why? Do you know her?"

"By god Doctor, don't tell me you don't know who she is? Amelia Susan, the last Time Lady. Her parents raised an army to rescue her and failed, yet you somehow managed it alone."

"Her parents, do you know who they are?" the Doctor's voice was quick and worried, but Jack just smiled charismaticly.

"Oh course, but I probably shouldn't tell you. As her mother would say Spoilers."

"What!" the Doctor turned quickly recognizing the phrase. "Amelia. Do you know your last name?"

"Of course I do,I am 11. I'm Amelia Susan Song. Melody Pond and the Doctor's daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for the delay. My internet has been wibbly wobbly every timey wimey I tried to use it... Still at least you had a good cliffhanger right?

* * *

Rose felt wheezy. Of course Amelia was the Doctor and the part-Time Lord's daughter, how else could she be a Time Lady herself? Still, it wasn't fair. Her Doctor's mind might still me that of a Time Lord, but his body was human. Him and Rose should have been 100 % compatible genetically and able to have kids, especially if the real Doctor could have a daughter with a part Time Lady. It just wasn't fair!

Rose looked towards to Doctor for a response, but she soon realized he felt nauseous too and guilt flooded her. Rose hadn't even thought about how her husband must be dealing with this information. Amelia was not only a child who wanted to kill the Doctor, but not kill him but also a child who was the Doctor's daughter but not his daughter.

Mickey. Martha, and the other Torchwood members had the sense to leave Jack, Amelia,Rose and the Doctor to figure their complex relationship out, but Rose wished they had stayed just so she could focus on their shock and not her own. She had a stepdaughter, sorta, but not only had the real Doctor moved on from Rose, as she had hoped he would but also dreamed he wouldn't, he'd fallen so in love he had a child but Rose still couldn't.

When the silence was broken the Doctor reverted to the only thing he could self-insulation, "Of course! How could I be so daft! River Song and Melody Pond are the same person with two different names. The Doctor didn't marry them both, he married one girl." River Song... Rose remembered the name coming up as the Doctor retold his adventures, but he'd always skirted around the subject. Now Rose understood; the Doctor didn't want Rose to be reminded that the Doctor had moved on and fallen for other people. He didn't think Rose wanted to know the Doctor's wife and he had been right.

Trying to not fall back into the pool of self-pity Rose felt herself pulling Amelia in for a comforting hug as she'd do with Tony. She missed Tony so much already and it had only been a week since she'd last seen her little brother. Rose had promised him adventures once the TARDIS was grown and so was he, and now he'd never see his beloved big sister again.

"Which regeneration?" the Doctor asked upon seeing the embrace, "Which regeneration would know of Amelia?" Rose hadn't seen the look on her husband's face since he destroyed all the Daleks, and she was terrified. Did he want Amelia gone that bad, or could he just feel his other self's pain from the loss of a child. He'd lost so many children, surely he didn't wan the other Doctor, the real Doctor, to lose one more when Rose and him could return Amelia. But how could they return Amelia when all she wanted to do was kill her own father.

"Your eleventh probably but Doctor... your eleventh regeneration lasted over 200 years. He was running from a death that never happened, but he ran for a long, long time. There's no way you're going to be able to find a version of him that knows Amelia. There is no way to find him. Trust me, I'd know. I've tracked you for over 200 years and I've only found you a couple times. London in the 19th century hiding on top of clouds, 1963 where you kidnapped Barbara and Ian, two school teachers who haven't aged in 50 years, and a few more times in the more recent years of earth invasion. There is no way you can find a version of him that knows Amelia. It just won't work!" Jack tried to reason.

"I can find a version of River Song that knows of Amelia. And I'd bet my life that the version of the Doctor there knows Amelia too. Come on Amelia, Rose, we're going to the Singing Tower's of Derilium."

"Doctor, you can't! I know River, I know her so well she visited me the day before she left for the Library, 3 days after Derilum. That's the last time she saw the Doctor, she'll have no time with her daughter before she dies!"

Rose couldn't understand what Jack and the Doctor was talking about, but Amelia did. "My mother dies in the Library when she hooks herself to the mainframe to save the 4023 people in the CAL database." Rose couldn't help but feel despair. Amelia spoke so calmly of the mother she'd be raised to hate's had done this to such an innocent child.

"Doctor, you can't bring Amelia to them anyway, she'll kill the Doctor!" Rose reminded him gently.

The Doctor looked despairing as he nodded his head. "You're right we have to take this slow. Amelia, would it be okay with you if I run a few tests so I can understand your brain better?" It was the first time the Doctor appeared to regard Amelia like a person, not a weapon.

"Yes, but you won't stop me from killing the Doctor. He will destroy the Universe if he makes it to Trensalor, the Silence will fall. He is dangerous and must be sacrificed for the good of the Universe. " Rose could hear the difference in Amelia's voice when her conditioning kicked in. She didn't hate the Doctor, because hate is easy to overcome. She loved the Universe and wanted to protect it. Amelia didn't think the Doctor to be evil, she thought him to be a necessary sacrifice, a martyr for the good of creation. Amelia was filled with love and no hate, and that precisely was what made her so dangerous.


End file.
